Nicky Hemmick
Nicky is the cousin of Andrew and Aaron. He is not on good terms with his parents, who refuse to accept his sexuality, and because of this he studied in Germany for a year. While he was there, he met Erik, who was a part of his 'host family.' He would eventually begin a commited relationship with Erik, which he continued even after he went back to America and started college. Before the Foxes Family Life Nicky is the only son of Luther and Maria Hemmick. His mother was 'rescued' from Mexico by his father, a Bapsitst minister, while he was doing volunteer work in Ensenada. Nicky was born and raised in Columbia, South Carolina. Germany Nicky is a gay man, but struggled with this in his religious and homophobic household. As a result of this, his difficult relationship with his parents and the repression of his own sexuality, he became depressed. Nicky spent his senior year of high school on a study abroad program in Stuttgart, Germany in an attempt to get away from his home life. While in Germany, he would meet his host brother, Erik Klose, who he would gradually form a relationship with. Nicky would return to America only long enough to graduate from high school, and then he would return to Germany and live with Erik until his aunt Tilda died, and he would come back to take custody of his cousins, Andrew and Aaron, to keep them away from his own upbringing. Becoming a Fox During his time with his cousins, Nicky was attacked in front of a nightclub by four men. Andrew came to his defense and nearly beat them to death in an effort to defend Nicky, which put him in legal trouble. Nicky intended to only stay in America until the twins finished high school, but was offered a position as a backliner for the Foxes by Coach Wymack, a choice which Erik supported wholeheartedly. Because of the time he took off between high school and college, although Nicky is only a sophomore during the series, he is the oldest member on the team. Appearance Nicky has dark skin and eyes, and is rather tall. He basically looks nothing like his cousins. Character Nicky is generally cheerful and happy. He is easily upset by the tragedies that many of his teammates experience during the series. He attempts to get along with everyone, though he sticks with Andrew's lot during most of the series. He is closest with Aaron. It is noted by Neil that Nicky's personality is probably more reserved than he typically shows, but that he portrays himself as loud and extroverted as a way to compensate for how closed off the twins are. General Nicky speaks fluent German, due to his stay in Germany. He steals some of Coach Wymack's painkillers when Neil arrives in town. Aaron and Nicky enjoy video games. Nicky teaches Neil to play video games in this room (a horror game). When he meets Neil, Nicky is immediately interested in him and tries to find out whether he is gay. He continues to flirt with him until Andrew puts a stop to it. Nicky likes movies and gossip about them. He and Erik have a list of celebrities they are allowed to have affairs with called "The List". Kevin is Nicky's number three. After Seth's death, Nicky is the second oldest member of the team, after Renee. The Twins Nicky accepts Andrew's violence because he knows he can't stop him or make him understand why he should stop. Wymack charges Nicky with looking after Andrew and making sure he doesn't break any rules. Nicky is not very good at keeping tabs on Andrew. Andrew forbids Nicky from hitting on Neil and threatens to kill him if he breaks the rule. The Foxes Nicky wants to integrate into the team, but Andrew doesn't let him. Neil When the cousins go out to Columbia with Neil, Nicky is charged with picking out and buying clothes for Neil to wear. Nicky drugs Neil in Eden's Twilight by kissing him and forcing cracker dust into his mouth. He later apologises before their first game of the season, but Neil is unsure whether he can forgive him.Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Palmetto State Category:Exy